


斯德哥尔摩 1

by DUuuU_eeeee



Series: ［tincan］斯德哥尔摩（ABO） [1]
Category: tincan - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUuuU_eeeee/pseuds/DUuuU_eeeee





	斯德哥尔摩 1

“以后不要拦着路 妨碍着地球转 穷小子”  
“可别让这些人坐你的车 免得弄脏了车”  
“你的朋友勾引Pete 真是令人作呕”

怎么又想到那个少爷了啊。can最近本来就有些食欲不振，自从刚才脑子里又莫名其妙地闪过那个少爷对他说过的话之后，已经尝试着扒了好几口的饭更是吃不下去了。  
“呃，妈，Le，我吃饱了，你们吃，我回房了。”  
“诶，Le，can最近怎么回事？怎么烤猪肉和牛肉炒饭都不吃了？”  
“不知道啊妈，P‘can最近确实是怪怪的，饭量小了不说，话也没几句，你不觉得我们家最近安静了许多吗？？”  
“这孩子怎么回事啊…诶Le，你平时多看着点你哥啊，我担心他…”  
“不会吧妈，我哥都十九了诶，就算是要那个也有点太晚了吧…”  
Le和妈妈对视一眼，谁也没再说话，想说的内容却都心照不宣。

can也不知道自己是怎么了。以前在球队连续训练一下午再累也不过是一顿饭的事情，都不用到第二天，晚上就能叽叽喳喳着让正在做作业的Le追着他满屋子打。以前就算感冒发烧，也没有哪一次像现在这样。can说不出来，但隐隐约约感觉到，这次有什么不太一样了。  
他有些慌。  
爸爸是强有力的Alpha，妈妈作为一个Omega，生下他的两年后又生下了妹妹。如今妹妹已经还算平稳地度过了分化期，正式成为了一个Beta。而自己的分化期…却怎么也等不来。这种漫长又没有尽头的等待让他有些泄气，也似乎在悄悄暗示他，即将要发生的什么。

 

can靠坐在阳台的栏杆上，脑袋没力气的仰在一边。最近…他心里很乱。  
“就这样堵住你的嘴巴也不错”  
“你这么想帮你的朋友 那就替他张开你的腿啊”  
他不知道该用什么更好的词去形容自己这几天的心境，总之只要思绪一放空，那个少爷说过的话就像电影一样一幕一幕地重放，他觉得，自己前些年念书时背了足足三天的课文，也没有这几句三秒就说的完的对白让他印象深刻。什么啊can…明明是那么糟糕的人，对你说过那么低劣的语言…  
不啊，can，你明明见过他另一个样子的。好像有声音从他内心的深处逐层往外敲打着他，一层，一层，从心脏那里，逐渐引起全身的共振。他觉得那个声音不是他自己的，却否认不了自己明明很抗拒，却依旧把声音传递的内容听的清清楚楚——你知道的，他不是大家看到的那样，只有你知道的，就像他知道，你的小名叫cantaloupe。

是啊，我本来不该知道的。can想。那样我就不会那么想知道你到底还有多少和别人看到的不一样的地方，也不想探究你身上还有多少我不知道的秘密。

那天，球场附近的卫生间在进行例常检修。体育学院的位置本来就十分偏僻，can一边在心里责备自己为什么又忘记检修的日子喝了那么多水一边选择往更深处的方向走去。  
要回去的时候can却在本以为平时都少有人来的地方看到了他—-那位tin少爷，就在不远处的石桌那里坐着，桌上放着can一眼就能看出很昂贵的电脑。  
大概是之前的几次见面都不太愉快，看见tin的那一瞬间can微微皱了皱眉，只想赶快离开，并不希望被tin发现。转身的一瞬间，can看到tin的手边趴着一只白猫。而tin…在笑。那只白皙又修长的手就那么温柔地在白猫的背上抚摸着，眯起来的眼睛里漾满了笑意。那不是can曾经见过的不屑又充满了距离感的冷笑。can看呆了，他从没见过这样的tin。从没见过…这么好看的tin。  
那一瞬间意识到自己会有这样想法的can突然有些惊慌，他怀疑自己是不是患了斯德哥尔摩综合征，那个tin又高冷又孤傲，分明就是个没有朋友的孤独精啊，不仅嫌弃他，还侮辱他的朋友，还那么不可一世地说着让人难堪的话，他怎么会觉得这样的人竟然有些美好，怎么会觉得刚才那个被阳光包裹起来的少年才是tin本来的样子，怎么会觉得…那只慵懒又毫无防备的白猫，可真是让人羡慕。  
这样的你，只有动物能名正言顺地看到吗？  
can被自己突然暧昧起来的想法吓了一跳，来不及多想，身体已经帮他做出了选择，他转身跑开，慌不择路。

 

can依旧靠在栏杆上，转过头，发现今晚的天空好像格外的低，也格外的好触碰。风吹的清清凉凉，can竟然就被这微风吹得有些心跳加速。can想，tin啊，你是不是也跟我眼前的天一样每天都这么周而复始的循环着两种模样，别人以为的淡漠和疏离，只是你经营出来的假象？can觉得自己真幸运啊，tin的天空里有一颗无法亵渎的太阳在发光发烫，别人都不知道，却被他意外的撞破了。


End file.
